emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8515 (25th June 2019)
Plot Rhona admits to Paddy that Pete proposed yesterday and she more or less turned him down. Paddy asks what happens next but Rhona doesn't have a clue. An on-edge Billy tries to get a hold of DS Sanders. Robert helps Victoria move her belongings back into Keepers Cottage. At the farm, Pete confides his troubles in Moira. Soon, Rhona appears so Moira leaves them alone to talk. Bear calls a team meeting ahead of the five-aside match today. Pete has bailed out so Bear gives Marlon his spot in the team much to Paddy's annoyance. Rhona explains to Pete that him proposing took her by surprise and states she thinks what they have is worth fighting for. As the players warm up ahead of the five-aside match, the opposition manager, Chris Kamara, approaches Bear to introduce himself. Bear clearly doesn't recognise Chris Karama but Jimmy and Doug certainly do. Paddy is still miffed Marlon has been picked ahead of him so he encourages Marlon to over stretch which results in Marlon pulling a muscle and being unable to play. Rhona tells Pete she doesn't want to throw away what they have because of Kim. She asks Pete to pop the question again so Pete gets down on one knee and asks Rhona to marry him. Rhona says yes! With Marlon injured, Paddy gets the nod to play in the five-aside match. Jessie, April and an injured Marlon return to Tall Trees Cottage. When April heads into the living room to tidy up, Max comes downstairs. Max places a finger over his mouth to instructs April to keep quiet. Moments later, Jessie and a limping Marlon enter the living room and come face-to-face with Max. The five-aside team get off to an awful start going 2-0 down within five minutes. Things go from bad to worse when Paddy scores an own-goal. Meanwhile at Tall Trees Cottage, Max orders Marlon, Jessie and April to sit down. Marlon and April do but a defiant Jessie would rather stand. Max instructs Jessie to call Billy home. When Jessie refuses, Max pulls out a gun so Jessie does as he says. Billy doesn't answer the phone so an audibly terrified Jessie leaves him a voicemail. Rhona and Pete announce their engagement in the pub. Everyone is delighted for them. Kim even buys them champagne but Rhona refuses it. Afterward, Andrea whispers to Rhona that there's something she and Jamie want to speak to her about. Jessie begs Max to let Marlon and April go so Max demands £40,000 to leave. Jessie explains they don't have that kind of money. She goes to call Billy again but instead she calls 999. The five-aside team are 3-0 down at half-time so Bear decides to shuffle the team. He orders Paddy off and instructs spectator Robert to take Matty's place in goals. Before the game restarts, a star-struck Aaron introduces himself to Chris Kamara. Billy listens to Jessie's voicemail and rushes off home. Ellis follows after him so Bear decides to take to the field himself. Billy and Ellis run back to Tall Trees Cottage but PC Swirling prevents them getting anywhere near the house and explains armed response is on the way. Meanwhile in the house, Jessie tries to reason with Max and begs him to let Marlon and April go. Max believes if he lets them go, Marlon will call the police. Marlon promises he won't. Max soon realises the police have already been called when he picks up Jessie phone. Infuriated, he raises the gun and points it at Jessie. Cast Regular cast *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kim Tate - Claire King Guest cast *Chris Kamara as himself *Max - Jordan Reece *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Driveway and front garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Hall and living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown football pitch *Cricketer's Row Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes